Gumball VS Tobias: edited
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: It all started when Tobias started to flirt with Penny. But now after they make a bet he only has 7 hours to train or lose something special to him.But this fight could mean the end for Gumball.


**Hello everyone, I'm here with the story that made me a favorite author on , G.V.T. (Gumball VS Tobias) but this time it's edited! Which means it's longer, is more descriptive, has better, more descriptive words, and has some never-before-read parts in this story! And you can thank TAWOG season 2 for this, because it's thank to them having Gumball and Tobias fight over Penny and Penny finds out about Tobias' little crush on her, and that's coming up in the summer. So yay ! Also NOTE that I will delete the original Gumball VS Tobias when I have finished with this edited version. (Because I had a virus on my computer so my dad had to wipe all of my files and ALL of my fanfics on it. So I need to keep it so I can still remember the story line) But as of now enjoy this first chapter of the edited version :) **

Gumball dashed downstairs, his fur tangled up and his eyes bloodshot. He stayed up until 1:00 A.M last night because he kept on having nightmares of him being attacked by something pure evil. He could remember every single detail about this thing. It was a pitch black snake with blood red eyes and blood red fangs twice the size of Gumball's arm.

It kept on hissing at Gumball "Beware little cat. Your life is about to change in a way you can't possibly imagine." So whenever Gumball shut his eyes and tried to go to sleep he would just see that dragon hissing that same line over and over.

This scared the crap out of Gumball so much that it kept him from getting a good night's rest. This kept him up till 1:00 until he was so tired that he passed out. He was dreaming a happy dream where him and Penny where on a date when his stupid alarm went off.

Gumball quickly grabbed his pants, shirt, and backpack and raced out the door to meet up with his siblings. When Gumball dashed out of the door and quickly ran to the bus stop not caring that his backpack wasn't zipped up and paper and pencils were falling out.

Gumball kept on running to the bus stop until something he saw made him sigh, he saw that all of his friends were waiting by the bus stop like they always do. He wasn't late at all. Mrs. Simian wasn't going to kill him. And he wouldn't miss his one chance to talk to Penny before she got too busy with cheerleading and her friends.

But then just as Gumball was looking for Penny to see if she was at the bus stop yet he saw something that made his blood freeze. He saw Tobias flexing in front of Penny. "What the hell?" Gumball glared at Tobias. **NO ONE** flirts with his girl. Evan if they weren't together yet, they all knew that Gumball and Penny were basically girlfriend and boyfriend.

And besides Gumball HATED Tobias. Well not really 'hate' Tobias, he just hated the thing that was in him, he was affected with the Skeleton's curse. That thing made Tobias super strong, super smart, and super evil. So the skeleton powers + Tobias' big ego = Big trouble,** (A/N: That whole skeleton thing was from my first story in the saga 24 hours, and I'm going to also redo that story too because 24 hours is my crappy first story)** for people like Gumball or Penny.

Still, either way he doesn't flex in front of Gumball's girlfriend, no matter what. Skeleton powers or not Tobias would have to pay **BIG TIME**.

Gumball marched up behind Tobias, who was too busy flexing at a fed up-looking Penny to notice him sneaking up behind him. "Stay away from my girl you idiot." Gumball flicked Tobias' surprisingly soft head. But as soon as he did he regretted it. Because Tobias quickly spun around and grabbed Gumball's paw and crushed down on it, making Gumball's paw hurt like crap.

" . . ?" Tobias gritted his teeth together glaring very angrily at the aqua blue cat. By now anyone would just say "Hey dude, um sorry. It won't happen again, Tobias." or "Nothing, Tobias. I said nothing." but not Gumball. He was still extremely irritated that Tobias was flexing in front of Penny.

"Ya heard me, idiot. I said to stay away from my girl." Gumball got up right in front of Tobias' angry face, and spat in it. Which again was a HUGE mistake on Gumball's part. Because this little remark made Tobias throw Gumball on the ground while he wiped the spit off his face.

Gumball tried to crawl away but Tobias stomped on Gumball's tail with his red and white shoe, making Gumball yelp. "Oh no, Pussy. I'm not letting you get away from me without a cold, hard beating." Tobias grabbed the collar of Gumball's brown sweater and pushed Gumball up next to the Bus Stop pole.

And just as Gumball thought that he would be a dead man he heard something that made him feel a crap load better. "Hey Tobias. Stop it. Seriously. There's no reason for you to hurt him, it's not my fault that I love him!" It was Penny. And lucky for Gumball, Tobias was in a good mood. Because he grunted something (He probably cursed at Gumball) and dropped the poor cat on the ground.

**Yeah I know barley anything happens in this chapter. But don't worry because I'm going to update this story really soon thanks to Summer Vacation. But till then, bye.**


End file.
